Contemporary aircraft cockpits include a flight deck having various instruments and flight displays, which may display to the flight crew a wide range of aircraft, flight, navigation, and other information used in the operation and control of the aircraft. Such instruments and flight displays may also be used by a maintenance crew to diagnose faults and potential faults within a variety of aircraft systems. The amount of information available makes training for operation and maintenance of the system tedious, time consuming, and expensive. Often information may be overlooked or misinterpreted. Further, it is desirable to minimize the human effort involved in collecting and interpreting the data, and to minimize the aircraft equipment installation to accomplish these tasks.